The Fight for Life
by Kileah
Summary: I had a bad time coming up with this title, so bare with me. The government has found a way to create humans of their own. Ones that will follow their orders. After a mass killing, the real humans are teaming up to form an alliance group. M for later...
1. Chapter 1

All of this belongs to me. The story, the characters, all of it. So please don't steal it. TT Please don't let the summary turn you away. I really had to cut it short from what I wanted but I'm lazy and don't want to put in a full summary. Please read and review. I really want to know if I should keep putting chapters up or not.

* * *

A young girl hides behind a pile of rubble, panting. She rocks the baby in her arms back and forth hoping it will keep the baby quiet. She holds her breath as a group of men run past. She gets up and continues running. She runs to the only place she knows of.

Tears stream down her cheeks at the thought of the alliance being gone. Or moved. The government went on a killing spree after they found a way to create a world of humans that they can command. But humans still alive are grouping together and forming alliances against the creation of humans this way.

She hated the government and the scientists that help in the creations. She hated them and what they did to her family. Her father was one of them and because of that, caused her elder brother to leave and become a leader to an alliance group. They killed her mother which forced her and her younger brother to flee. She, however, was stuck with their baby sister.

She felt the baby move and she knew she'd wake up hungry. She fell to her knees crying, knowing she had nothing to feed the baby with. And scared that the alliance had moved.

"Miss?" A female voice came from behind her and a tiny hand touched hers. She looked over and saw a little girl about 5 years standing there. An older woman kneeled next to the girl. "Miss?" She gasped as she saw the young girls face. "You!"

The girl looked at the woman a little confused. "Do you know me?"

The woman shook her head but smiled at the girl. "You're Elise? Lord Dijori's sister? Right?"

Elise looked at her wide eyed. "Yes! Please? Can you take me to him?"

The woman nodded. "Get up and follow me." They stood up. The little girl grabbed the woman's hand and Elise followed behind them. Elise stayed quiet except the constant "shh"ing to the baby. The woman led them around a few broken down and burned buildings. The woman led them into a large building that must have escaped mass destruction since it was still standing. It was the alliance. They were everywhere. The main floor must have been the gathering hall and in some cases used as a place to sleep. There were people placed on tables, the floor, mats, anything. The woman went over and talked to a young man. He nodded.

"Elise?" Elise looked up at the woman. "Come with me." Elise nodded. The woman led her through the door and up to another one. "Please go in."

Elise opened the door and entered the room. It was an odd room. She didn't know weather it was suppose to be an office or a make shift bedroom. The man that was in the chair at the desk turned around.

"Elise? Is that you?" The man asked.

"Dijori?" She ran up and hugged him.

He felt the baby move and she begun to cry. He pulled back. "Nina!"

The woman walked in. "Yes sir?"

"Take the baby and have someone feed her."

Elise looked up at Dijori and he nodded she handed the baby to Nina. "Dijori..." She waited until Nina was gone. "Mother is dead." She watched as Dijori walked backwards and sat in a chair.

"What about Josh?"

Elise shook her head. "He ran off... That baby...She isn't mine..." Dijori looked up at her. Elise was married, it was a little bit over a year. "Mine died..." Elise sat down crying. Dijori went over and sat next to her. "The baby is our sister."

"What?" Dijori was shocked.

Elise nodded. "Mother had her before she died."

Dijori wrapped his arms around Elise and held her tight. "That's it. You're staying here. I'm not letting you go again.

Elise frowned. "But you have enough people to watch over."

"I don't care!" He held her out at arms length. "You're my sister. I have to protect you." He paused. "What's the baby's name?" He asked.

"Iya." Elise answered.

Dijori smiled. "Sounds like a name mother would come up with. I'll have to introduce myself to her and see how she likes me." He let go of Elise. "Nina?"

Nina walks in. "Yes?"

"How's the baby?"

"She's fine sir. She's been fed and is now asleep."

"Thank you Nina." He watches her bow and leave. Talking to Elise, "You should get some sleep." She nods and stands up. Dijori stands and hugs her again. "I should have been there for you guys."

"It's ok." She smiles. "I'll go find Iya and get some sleep."

Dijori nodded. Elise left the room. He waited until he couldn't hear her. He punched the nearest wall. "Damn it!" He cringed slightly. "Why...? Why did this have to happen? Men are chasing my sisters. My brother is missing and my mother is dead. And it's all because of that man. I _will _kill him. You hear that old man?! I'll kill you!"


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, so I've decided to add chapter 2. I'm waiting for some kind of feedback on chapter 1 but yea. Please read and review this chapter too.

* * *

The next morning Elise woke up to the baby crying. She looked up at a woman reaching for Iya. The woman smiled at Elise. "Don't worry about her, darling. I'll feed her, you just get some sleep." Elise nodded and went back to sleep.

A little later, Dijori came in and woke up Elise. "I need you to come with me. We need to talk." Elise nodded and followed her brother outside. "Do you have any idea where Josh might have gone?"

Elise shook her head and stood in silence for a moment. Then it hit her, "Mom always told us that if anything were to happen, we should run home. I always thought it was run to where the last of our family is. And that's here. I don't know what he thought of it." She stood there thinking.

"Hmm… Could he have run back to the house he was raised in?" Dijori asked.

"I don't know. But it's worth a try."

Dijori nodded. "I'll send a team of people over there to check the place out. Maybe there's still stored food in the cellar. I'll have them check there too. We're running too low on supplies to take risks." He sighed. "We may have to move. We've raided everything we could find."

Nina walks out. "Miss Elise?" Elise turned and saw Nina carrying Iya. "She won't settle down." She handed the squirming baby to Elise. "She finished eating and started crying. I figured you'd be the only one who knew how to calm her down so I brought her to you."

"Thank you Nina." Nina bowed and left. "Iya…It's me. You'll be alright." Iya stared to calm down and she looked up at Elise. Elise smiled. "You wanna meet your other brother?" She turned Iya to face Dijori.

Dijori lightly touched Iya's hand. "Hi. I'm sorry you haven't gotten to know me." He sighed. "I'm sorry for not being there to save mom." He looked at Elise. "But that's going to change. I will bring this family together." Iya cooed and put her fist in her mouth.

"If I'm going to try to take care of her I need to start acting like a guardian." She looked up at Dijori. "I lost my baby. I'm not going to lose this one too."

"You can always ask the mothers here for help." He suggested. "I'm going to get a group together and go look for Josh."

"Thank you. I'm going to thank the mother who fed Iya." She hugged her brother and went back in. She walked over to the mother that took Iya that morning. "Umm… Excuse me..?" The woman looked up at her. The woman was holding another baby up to her chest, obviously nursing. "Hi. I'm Elise."

"Oh. Hi. She can't still be hungry can she?" The woman looked a little surprised.

Elise laughed a little. "No. I got her to calm down. I wanted to thank you for feeding her."

The woman smiled. "I'm Kat by the way. And don't worry too much. It's the least I could do for the alliance." She looked down at the baby who stopped nursing. She continued to talk as 

she covered herself and began to burp the baby. "I'm one of the two nursing women whose milk drops at the cry of any baby. I took yours because the other women are either starting to dry up or have enough babies to tend to. I just had mine not long ago so I have enough to last for the ones that are soon to be weaned."

Elise smiled. "I dried up after she was born." Kat looked at her a little surprised. Elise laughed. "This one isn't mine. This is actually my sister."

"Oh. I'm sorry. If you don't mind my asking, what happened to yours?"

Elise frowned slightly and held Iya closer. "She died. She got sick and I wasn't able to leave. My father is one of the men on the science team. The government would cut our food supply every year. They wouldn't allow my father the medicine because my baby was a natural." Elise felt tears fall down her cheeks. "I watched her die. She got worse day by day. And then they my husband. They told him that he either had to join them or else. He wouldn't do it. They were killing his family and if he joined them it still wouldn't change."

"I'm sorry." Kat looked away, embarrassed.

Elise shook her head. "I'm glad I can tell someone. My baby died when she was a year. My mom gave birth to Iya a little while later. The government, however, found out she was pregnant and wanted my father to kill her before the baby was born." Her anger grew as she thought about him. "I'm glad he let me run away with Iya but I hate him for killing my mother." She paused and calmed herself down. "I remember when he was so in love with her."

"I'm sorry…" Kat looked sad. She had a look of a person with a scared past. Something had happened and she still couldn't open up about it. But at the same time she had met ends with herself and gotten over it.

Elise smiled at her. "It's ok. I miss my husband but he loved me and our daughter. He did what he felt was right. I do miss my baby too. And no one can replace them. But I have to be stay strong for Iya now. I can't let the past weaken me. I'll only get harder from here on."

Kat smiled. "That's a good thing to learn. I didn't learn that until a little bit before I gave birth to mine." Kat looked down and smiled at her sleeping baby.

Dijori came over and bowed. "Elise, would you like to come look for Josh or stay here?"

Elise shook her head. "I'm gonna stay and look around the area. I'm gonna get something to munch on and then find some place to shower."

Dijori smiled. "Alright. You be careful, ok?" He hugged his sister and kissed her on the forehead. "We're going to look for Josh now." He bowed. "Ladies." The two women smiled and nodded. He smiled and ran off.

"He has a good heart." Kat started. "It's hard to believe that a man as kind as him can be the leader of and alliance such as this."

Elise nodded. "I'm gonna go look around. Do you mind watching Iya?" She asked.

"Not at all." Kat smiled as Elise handed Iya to her. "I'll take good care of her."

Elise kissed Iya and went to walk around. She blushed every time someone bowed to her._ 'Is this how it always is? My brother isn't the only leader…nor is this the only group.'_Elise just shook her head and shrugged it off.

She finally stumbled onto an old bath house. She was surprised to find it still in good shape. She heated up the bath and went to find soap. She was lucky and found two bars and a small bottle of shampoo. She also found a cupboard still full of towels.

She sat her stuff down next to the bath and stepped in. She sank down into the warm water. "Mmhm…This feels good." She smiled and relaxed. She slowly drifted off into sleep. The dream that followed her disturbed her.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Mother!" Elise screamed through the screaming of a baby._

_A dark figure appeared next to her. "Elise?" The figure reached out to her and took the form of a man. Elise gasped. "Troy?" She stepped closer to him and tried to reach but for some reason she couldn't touch him. "But…You're dead…"_

_The man frowned. "I know. Elise…" The figure stepped forward and hugged her. "The government is after you."_

_"Why?"_

_Troy shook his head. "I can't tell you. You'll figure out yourself and soon enough. But please, Elise. Don't let them get a hold of you." He started to fade. "I love you Elise. And I'll always be here for you."_

_"Troy! Don't leave me! Please." Elise tried to hold on to him. She didn't want to lose him again._

_"Good bye Elise." He disappeared._

_Elise woke up crying. "Troy…" She sat there in the bath crying. By the time she got out, her chest hurt and her eyes were red and sore. _

* * *

I realize it's short but I decided to make Elise's dream a chapter of it's own. Oh, and I was going to add chapter 4 since it's typed too, but then I realized, I haven't finished typing it yet. It's a long chapter. So just hang in there and it should be up before the week is done. -


	4. Chapter 4

Hey fellow fans and followers of my story. Lol. I'm so sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. It was so long on paper that I just didn't want to type it up. Anyway. Here it is. It's one of the less interesting chapters. But I hope you enjoy and please give me a review. ^_^

* * *

Elise sniffled and walked back, looking for a place to find food. She found a run down grocery store and hoped something would be left. She walked through, hearing the glass breaking under her steps. She frowned, and stood there a moment, making a quick glance around. "I don't want to return hungry…" She murmured to herself so she pressed on.

After awhile Elise found nothing. She sighed and made her way back out the store. "Maybe brother will have some extra for his hungry sister." A scream interrupted her thoughts. She quickly ran, trying to follow in the direction of the scream. When she turned a corner she saw a young girl being harassed by some created soldiers.

She had to do something. Elise looked around, trying to find something she could use. She found a large rock, not too large that she couldn't pick it up. She picked it up and threw it, aiming for the head of one of the soldiers. The soldier left standing turned as he saw his comrade fall to the ground bleeding. He let go of the girl and went after Elise with swift running. She picked up another rock and threw it and just barely missed.

Elise took off running when she made sure the other girl had snuck off. Elise sprinted in the direction away from the alliances' hideout. She hid behind a building, panting. She looked around and found out she had run into a dead end. "Shit." She muttered under her breath. She stood up straight and turned around. "What am I going to do?"

Elise heard foot steps and then…silence? She cocked her head slightly, confused. Was the soldier planning something? She stepped out after awhile and made her way out of the dead end. She looked around and gasped when she saw a dead bloody soldier leaning against the wall. She furrowed her brow and kept going. Elise soon heard voices. "So you made it out and you're not hurt!" One male voice said. "Hey Devan! She's here."

Elise stepped out and was suddenly greeted by a girl. She wasn't very tall but she looked older, around her brother's age. She had short, black, pixie cut hair and it looked good around her tanned skin and green eyes. Unlike Elise who had long light brown hair that softly fell across her cheeks. She had pale skin and blue eyes. But she felt this woman was good looking for the way they had to live.

The woman held her hand out to Elise. "I'm Devan. I'm the leader of this small group." She motioned to the very small group of people in the surrounding area. "Don't you have a group to return to? Oh! And I would like to thank you for saving one of my girls." She gave her a bright, thankful smile.

Elise nodded. "I actually left my sister with one of out mothers. I really should be returning. But I owe you for saving me."

Devan nodded some and thought a moment. "Mind if I ask who the leader of your group is?" She had her hand to chin when she was thinking but now she was serious and her hands were on her hips.

Elise frowned some but she felt she could trust the girl. "Umm…It's my brother, Dijori.

Devan's eyes grew wide in surprise. "He's the only local leader I haven't had the honor to meet." She smiled. "He keeps his group so well hidden. He's also done a good job on having the fewest people killed by the C.S." Devan stood there and thought a moment. She snapped her fingers when she came up with something. "I know. You can repay me for saving you by taking me to your brother." She grinned happily.

Elise thought about it a moment. Devan was right, she had saved her and she owed her for it. She just worried if her brother would mind it. Elise nodded. "But I'm not sure if he's back yet. He went looking for our little brother."

Devan also nodded. "It's ok." She looked back at her group then back to Elise. "Do you mind if my group joins with your brother's? We're a really small group and we just keep wandering."

Elise looked over to the group. She sighed and looked back to Devan. "You'll have to talk to my brother about that. It's his group, not mine. I can take you there and we can wait until he gets back." She told her with a slight smile.

"That's ok with me." Devan told her. She turned to her group. "Get up everyone! I've found a place to go." Devan nodded to Elise. Elise nodded back and started walking; Devan followed next to her and kept asking questions about Dijori. She tried answering the best she could.

"Sissy!" Elise looked over to her right and saw her little brother, Josh, running over to her. Elise began to cry and ran to him and hugged him. Dijori came up behind them, smiling, and placed a hand on Elise's shoulder. She looked up at him and pulled away from Josh. "Sissy? Please don't cry." He told her.

Elise smiled at him. "It's ok." She told him, trying to wipe her tears away. "Dijori, I found a small alliance group with no where to go. Well, they actually saved me." Elise nodded to Devan and she came over. "Brother, this is Devan, their leader. Devan, this is Dijori, my brother."

Devan bowed slightly. "It's an honor to meet you." She stood up. "You're almost a god among local leaders."

Dijori laughed. "Is that so? Well I guess that's ok. But I, of all people, am no god." Dijori sighed. "If there was something you wish to discuss with me you'll have to wait until we get back to out hide out." Devan nodded. "Good. Let's go."

Josh took his sisters hand and walked back to the base next to her. Elise smiled. "Is Iya ok?" Josh asked.

Elise looked down at her brother and smiled. "She's doing quite well. I found a mother who is willing to take care of her when I can't." She saw a smile form across Josh's mouth. "I'm glad my sisters are safe. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." Josh said, his smile turning down into a frown.

"It's ok. I found Dijori and he's put the family back together." She smiled at him. "Dijori will keep us together. Everything's going to be ok." She had trouble convincing herself of the last part but she figured that as long as she could keep herself from getting captured she would do ok.

"Will I get to see Iya?" Josh asked, breaking her train of thought, and it was probably a good thing too. Elise nodded. "She can be the first thing we do when we get to the hideout if you want." Josh smiled and nodded. "Do you remember helping me with my baby?" Josh looked down and tried to think. "Yeah, a little."

Elise smiled. "Do you want to help me take care of Iya? I don't have a husband anymore and it would be nice if her brother was helping to take care of her. You want to?"

Josh jumped up for joy. "Yeah." Dijori looked back and smiled.

"You have a cute family." Dijori jumped in surprise. Devan smiled. "It must be nice. You have a lot of people who care and support you."

A faint blush crossed Dijori's cheeks. "Well, we're here. Tell you men they're allowed to wander freely. I will send men to get you and your group food. Elise!" He turned to his sister. "You will join Devan and I in our discussion in what to do."

Elise bowed. "I'm going to take Josh to see Iya first. He can stay with her during that time." Elise bowed to Devan and took Josh inside.

Dijori summoned one of his men. "Get food for this young lady and her group. Bring her dish to my office." The man bowed and ran off. "Follow me." He kept talking as they walked. "We shall discuss matters in my office and you can eat there." He nodded to Elise when he saw her run up to them. Dijori led them to his office and the three entered. Devan's food was already there and they took their seats.

"Now…" Dijori started. "Your group is small. It consists of mostly men and it's only about thirty people. Am I right?" Devan nodded. "You saved my sister. I am in dept to you for that." He sighed. "Elise," she looked up, "do you think that if I allowed Devan's group to join us it would pose a problem?"

Elise furrowed her brow. "The only problem we might come to is a shortage of food. Space isn't too much of a problem since there are quite a few rooms in this building." Elise paused and thought about it for a moment. "I see no problem in it. Her group is small enough. And she is part of the alliance. I, for one, approve." Devan looked up at Elise and smiled.

Dijori stood up. "Alright, Devan." Devan looked over to Dijori. "You are the only other person who has experience as a leader. You shall take the position of vice-leader. If I'm ever gone or if something happens you will take over as leader." Devan looked at him wide eyes and almost choked on her food. "Is that ok with you guys?" He looks over at Elise. She nods. He looked over to Devan and she nods. "Alright, I'll announce it to the entire group and I'll tell you what you're entitled to, being the vice leader."

Devan nodded and finished her food. Elise and Devan bowed and they left the office. The both let out long sighs, realizing they that they were both holding their breath at the last minuet. They laughed at each other.

"Wow…" Elise said after calming down. "I never knew Dijori could be so formal." She stuck out her chest and tried to imitate her brother. "The girls started laughing again. "Wow…that was fun." The girls stood there for awhile before heading off to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

I am so sorry to all the people who favorites this story and it's been a year since I updated it. *bows a couple dozen times* I have had little motivation and between college and work I've found it hard to get much done. Since I had chapter 5 on my computer already, I've decided to upload it for those that are still interested in this story. It's short and I had been planning on molding chapter 6 into it but 6 isn't finished being typed and I wanted my fans to have something to pick up on. Again, a thousand sorry's. T_T

Chapter 5

Elise yawned as she made her way out of bed. Iya had woken up and was crying for a pair of arms to pick her up. As she carried Iya to Dijori's office she started thinking back on things. Iya was almost ten months. Devan and her group had joined just four months ago. She smiled, glad that Devan was now around. Devan kept Dijori straight and even ordered out his priorities. Devan has also been a good friend to Elise when she needed it. She opened the door to Dijori's office and saw Devan leaning over the desk going over plans with him.

"Good morning you two." Elise greeted as she walked over to them.

"Good morning Elise." Devan looked up and smiled. "I'm going to go hang out with Elise for awhile. I want to talk to her about some things." Dijori nodded and kept going over the newly claimed floor plans for the government's base.

The girls looked at each other and shook their heads. They bowed to Dijori and left. Elise sighed, "And that's my brother?" The two girls laughed. "Oh well. He's my brother and I still love him as such." She shifted Iya again. "I wish you could walk already."

Devan smiled. "She just needs some help. She should be getting there in no time. Do you want me to carry her? How's her talking going by the way?"

Elise looked at Iya. "Sure, if she'll come to you." She leaned Iya toward Devan. Devan held out her arms to Iya and she slid from Elise and into Devan's arms. Elise looked a little shocked but smiled. "Finally, she was getting heavy. As for her talking…She says a few words. She called me mama." She giggled.

Devan and Elise continued walking around. Devan broke the awkward silence with a question. "Dijori mentioned that you were married. Where is he? I never see you with anyone except your family, me, and the lady that took care of Iya." She looked over at Elise who's smile had turned into a slight frown. "I'm sorry…"

"No…" Elise interrupted. "It's ok." She told Devan her story. Her husband, her daughter, everything. She smiled. "I miss him. But even though he's gone I know he'll always protect me." She took in a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"I'm sorry. I should have figured that something had happened." Devan apologized and looked down at the floor. She wondered if she should tell Elise about her too. She shook it off and figured Elise would ask soon enough.

Elise smiled. "I'll be ok. I have my family here and no I have you as a great friend." Elise told her. She looked at Devan with a wide grin. "And besides, if my husband saw me moping around he would despise me." She smiled as she thought about what he would tell her. "He would tell me to marry again rather then sulk."

Devan laughed. "I guess you're right. I know Dijori would probably start pacing around the room and burn a like in the floor if anything happened to you."

Elise stopped and looked at her in surprise. Suddenly Elise started to burst out in laughter. "You know the sad part about that?" She continued thought the laughter. "He would do it! He would burn treads in the carpet and probably fall though."

Devan thought about what she said and pictured Dijori falling thought a hole he burned though the floor. She started to laugh with Elise. After awhile, the two girls sat down trying to catch their breath.

"Oh…" Elise sighed, "That was fun." She leaned against the wall. Iya squirmed and began to whine. She leaned over reaching out for Elise. Elise just smiled, "Alright you silly girl. You're probably getting hungry, aren't you?" Elise put her arms out and Devan handed Iya over to her. "Let's go get Iya food and then put her down for a nap." Devan smiled and nodded.

The two girls got back up and went back to the base. They fed Iya and finally got her down for a nap, taking almost two stories to finally get her to sleep. Elise sighed, "We really need to teach her that walking is not dangerous." She rubbed her shoulders and watched her sister sleep for a little bit before she nudged Devan with her out of the room.

There was a rush of men running passed the two girls. They looked worried and that worried Elise. "Someone! Help me!" The girls heard the plea for help and raced passed the crowd and looked out the window. Not too far away, a young man was being chased down a nearby ally by a created. "We need to do something or he's going to lead them here." Elise told Devan and they grabbed one of their own guards. "Come with us, we need your help." The man nodded and followed.

The girls reached the back door of the building which connected directly into the ally the man had run down. The three of them rushed and saw the man pinned to a wall, much like Elise had been the day she was saved my Devan. Elise picked up a rock and after hiding with Devan, she threw it at the soldier's shoulder to get his attention. "Make him chase you and then kill him if you get the chance." She told them man as the soldier came at him. Elise waited for the two to be out of sight. "Let's go." She said getting up and running to the man. "Hey, are you alright?" She asked, kneeling down next to him. "Can you walk?"

The man shook his head. "I stumbled and I think I twisted my ankle." He tried to put pressure on it but it ended with a wince and he had to drop his leg again. "Alright, Devan. You run back and get something I can bind his ankle in. I can get him inside on my own." Devan nodded and ran off. Elise took the man's arm and draped it over her shoulder, hoisting him up. "You certainly don't seem to weigh much." She smirked and they hobbled down the ally.

"And you seem to be stronger then you want to let on." The man said. His voice was rather kind and even though it was a simple jest for what she had said before, his words were smooth. He smiled some and let his free hand brush against the stone, hoping it would help her get to their destination faster. "And thank you…for helping me." The man said, feeling something twitch in his stomach. Elise just smiled for now, wanting to save her energy for getting him to the hideout.

It didn't take long but Elise sighed when she finally set him down against a wall in the building. She leaned against the same wall, rolling her shoulders a couple times. "You're welcome by the way." The man looked at her confused. "For saving you." She looked over at him and gave him one of her bright smiles. He looked away, feeling something heat up in his cheeks.


End file.
